imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Milena Zelimir
NAME: Milena Zelimir (Milena means ‘people’s love’ and Zelimir means ‘desire for peace’) AGE: 17 GENDER: Female ORIENTATION: Bisexual LOOKS: Milena is about 5 foot 5, weighs 110 pounds and is in excellent shape from all the sports she plays. Milena has long, fair dark hair, a pale, porcelain skin which she tries to let look a bit more coloured with foundation/blush and big greenish brown eyes. She has thick eyebrows but keeps them in shape by epilating a lot. Milena is mostly seen in tight slim-fit jeans and t-shirts with funny prints or on some way looking odd and short high-heeled shoes. Not that it matters to anyone she’s not intimate with but she always wears beautiful lingerie. She feels sexy in it. PERSONALITY: Milena is a rather perky girl who can come off self-centred when it comes to stuff she just knows she is good at. She has a healthy dose of arrogance and doesn’t take dirt from others. She gets into fights easily and has a short temper, she snaps quickly, especially when it’s about something personal. Milena is highly vulnerable and does always feel bad after or during yet another fight with whoever and often comes back to kiss & make up, even if she feels she was right. She hates how she keeps on causing drama and really wants herself to cool down more. Milena is flirty but most of the guys she likes she uses the ‘talk to him like he’d be a good friend’ way, making herself feel not so awkward when around him. Milena is genuine and will not even try to hide something or make it bigger then needed or hide it from others, she’s terrible at it and people can easily read her body language. Milena is very expressive. She has many guy friends which causes their jealous girlfriends to be on top of their toes all the time. Milena is a caring girl who will do anything to help a relative – she has an extremely tight bond with her family – or a friend. The thing however that causes most drama is how she is simply always acting like a slut. She knows she has a good body and has a huge lust for sex and being intimate with and appreciated by a male. She doesn’t flirt, she simply goes for it and sees how it happens. She just wants a man’s attention. LIKES: Men, coke/sweet rum mix drinks, the car she got from her uncle (second handed) which she uses to drive around everywhere, sex, intimacy, her friends, her family, cats and dogs, playing video games, writing, the study she is going to follow in college (Health’s Assistant), medical things, shirts with funny prints, slimfit jeans, high-heeled shoes, spicy cocktail nuts, volleyball, jogging, fitness, beautiful lingerie, jewellery, cooking. DISLIKES: Hair flowing into her face when being busy, too smelly cosmetics, her porcelain skin, having the reputation as the slut/heartbreaker, miniskirts (too revealing for her taste), her own handwriting (she can hardly read it herself), make-up from cheap brands (she thinks it shows why they’re so cheap), pumping gas (she can’t stand the smell). STRENGTHS: She’s in excellent shape and so a great runner and physically very strong. She stands a good chance during a fight and has punched a girl’s lights out once or twice. She also isn’t afraid of kicking a guy in the nuts when needed. She can stand up for herself. She’s extremely loyal to her family and friends. She can walk and run in high-heeled boots. WEAKNESSES: She’s not dumb but definitely not a very smart straight A’s girl either. She has the sick urge for being appreciated by and intimate with men and almost eats guys for breakfast. She’s pretty vulnerable for endless loud noises. She’s highly vulnerable. Her honesty and standing up for herself often turns against her and causes fights. Fights affect her so much that she immediately becomes submissive and will do anything to fix it even though it’s clear it wasn’t her fault. She’s self-centred when it comes to stuff she knows she’s good at. Because she has many guy friends, she often gets the object of gossips and mean actions by their jealous girlfriends. Has a short temper and snaps or panics easily. FEARS: Another boyfriend who dumps her all the sudden and breaks her heart, snakes, spiders, getting embarrassed in public, failing her grades since she hasn’t got the energy to do all her homework. FAMILY: Father and mother, older brother Josef, younger brother Alexis, younger sister Vesna. BIO: Milena grew up in a rather big family, being the second out of four kids from Slavic and Russian decent. Milena had quite your regular girlie childhood, maybe more family girl-ish then the girls from her school. Both Primary and Middle school were normal for her. When she was 14, she got her first ‘real’ boyfriend. They were together for 2 years – he was the one she lost her virginity to – when he suddenly dumped her for ‘a hot cheerleader who’d put out a lot more’. It left her heart-broken and from that moment on, she swore to herself to not let her heart get broken by a man again, simply by breaking theirs before it could happen. It made her the slut with urge for intimacy from men she is now. She has never forgiven him and tries to hide the insecure little girl personality deep inside her by simply giving herself too much to do to give it room. She sports 3 times a week (fitness, volleyball in weekends, jogging/athletics at school) which is why she is in such good shape, she is busy with the family (cooking, babysitting her sister, helping with the cleaning, visiting her other relatives). Once at home after school she goes to sleep for two hours, then helps with the household and family. It causes her to be too tired once getting to her homework, so she mostly does only like half of the assignments. She loves P.E. and Social/Health studies though and it’s the subjects she does hard her best for. She has permanent migraine from pushing the old sore aside and keep on going on. Milena really likes one of her guy friends but is too afraid the same thing happens as with her other boyfriend, who seemed great and sweet upfront as well. She only talks about this with her parents and older brother, whom she trusts enough. GAMEPLAY: She would really want to return to her family again and doesn't care that much about her classmates but that doesn't make her a Mitsuko killer at all. She would feel genuinely bad at thinking of taking someone's life and if she were to put someone at gunpoint, eventually she would break down, showing her true colors. She would however not hesitate at all to hurt Tom as he is a personal wrong.